Artificial To Natural Love
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: Anubias and Sellon are brought back to life and live with each other. ON HIATUS.
1. I need you!

Artificial love to natural love

Giga: So when do Mega and I get a fanfic

Sellon: This is about Anubias and I

**Me**: Shut it you too! Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own Bakugan or Transformers

Chapter 1 I need you!

* * *

><p>Sellon and Anubias were the artificial servants of Mag Mel, but he absorbed them for energy. Now that Mag Mel is destroyed, they would be brought back as real beings. That is, if they regret all the orders they've done for him. They are trapped in darkness. "Anubias!" Sellon cried out "help me! Save me! I need you!" Nothing replied. Then she started to cry. "Sellon!"shouted Anubias "What's wrong and why are you crying?" She just ran into his arms. "Anubias, I need you, I'm sorry." she babbled. "Sellon, Sellon, please slow down you're not making any sense." He said trying to calm her down. "You have to help me get out!" she said rashly. "Sellon I'm stuck here too!" he finished, but that didn't stop her from crying in his arms.<p>

* * *

><p>Lightning strikes and thunder claps scared her into holding onto him tightly. "Anubias, Sellon explain to us why you want to live." said a voice. It was Code Eve the mother form of all Bakugan. "You must regret your service to Mag Mel." said another voice. That happened to be The Power Core. The father of all life.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: R&amp;R Please<p> 


	2. We're Real!

Me: So here's chap 2 so... **SELLON!** GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!

Sellon: I'm just seeing my chances with Anubias.

Me: No, you were also watching Super Bass.

Sellon: Why don't I say the disclaimer for you.

Me: Be my Guest.

Sellon: Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. We're real!<p>

"Anubias? What have we done?" Sellon asked while crying. The two remembered Chris, Soon, Ben, Jack, Robin, and Noah. "We turned them into mindless followers, then we betrayed them!" Anubias yelled more angry than hurt. "Silence yourselves!" came the booming voice of The Power Core. That sent Sellon to hide deeper in his chest while she let out a whimper. She could feel his muscles. At the same time he felt her breasts up against his chest. They both blushed. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck him so hard he let go of her. She was horrified when she saw him being electrocuted. She didn't notice the tears falling on her face. She couldn't move because she was frozen in fear and sadness. "So, do you regret your ways?" the two orbs asked "Sellon, you haven't told him yet have you?" "What? Told me what?" he asked. "Anubias, I wanted to tell you I love you. I thought you hated me and hated being around me." She said looking down. "Sellon!" cried Anubias in pain "Why would you think I could hate you? I love you but I thought that would make you feel weird. I will regret my service for you." "I know I do too." she cheerily replied. "You're good to go now." The purple orb said. "We're real?" they both asked. "Yes." It replied.

* * *

><p>Me:R&amp;R please<p> 


	3. SEXY LADY!

Chapter 3. Sexy lady

Me: Long time no write.

Sellon: Yeah you left us out in the dark _*clings on to Anubias and blushes* _Well thank you for renewing it.

Anubias: So, Sellon do you want to? _*winks at her* _

Sellon: Yes. _*has sex wtih Anubias right there*_

Me: **ANUBIAS'D!** But anyway Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan.

* * *

><p>Among the forces<p>

"We'll send Horridian and Spyron to them now right?" Code Eve asked. "Yes, now seems like a good time." The Power Core said.

Meanwhile on a distant planet

Anubias woke up and to his surprise, Sellon was sleeping/crying/hugging him. He remembered how beautiful she was. Though when he looked at her again she had: bigger breasts, bigger hips, her hair down, absence of 6 red eyes, no horns and purplish skin. She started to scare herself awake. By her whimpers she had a non-robotic voice. She wrapped her arms around him and stated crying against his body. She soon stopped and looked up at him with wide blue tear-filled eyes. "An-A-OOOWWWWWW!" she screamed as blood trickled from her vagina. "Shh shh, Sellon its ok. It's what they call a period. It happens once a month." He said trying to keep her from being in too much pain. He started hugging and kissing her. She didn't stop him but, because it hurt she didn't let it go far.

* * *

><p>Two strangers watched from the nearby forest.<p>

"Hey! Are they who I think they are?" one asked.

"Yup they were one of his." The other one said.

They had something in mind for the young couple.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

She woke up and seemingly felt for pain her opened wide when she felt a big bump in the place of her nice flat stomach usually would be. She didn't sleep that long did she? No she didn't. she looked around to find out that Anubias was gone. She had feelings of guilt, worry, and sadness. Where could he be? What could've happened to him? All these questions made her cry. She couldn't live without him.

She then found a letter that almost made her kill herself. "_Dear Sellon, if you_ _find this letter; don't kill yourself, the other reason is you know about your "bump", so as to make you feel better I'm going to leave you alone." _She had lost him just as soon as she got him back.

She found clothes laid next to the letter. They looked a lot like her old ones. Where they came from didn't matter. She put them on and went to look for him. "Anubias! Where are you? You're gonna make me cry before you show up huh? Please just come out. I'm scared and I need my guardian." She called. She then saw him fighting with two strangers. She felt scared that he was up against two unknown and possibly dangerous strangers. He got through the first one by brutally separating him/her in half. The other one got lucky when he/she stabbed him in the chest. She screamed and that's when she actually got up.

* * *

><p>"Sellon! You almost scared me to death." He yelled at her. Her eyes started overflowing with tears. The one she loved the most was yelling at her. "I'm just so glad that you're ok I can't losing you ever. I couldn't handle it then and I can't handle it now." She said through the sobbing. "Hey it's ok. I'm still here and I won't hurt you." He said as she pulled him in for a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Disgusting but fair. R&amp;R please.<p> 


	4. AN MUST READ

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


	5. AN

I'm going to attempt to continue this story.

I might post some new ones. I might not.

I might even stop writing all together.

Until you hear from me again.

Eternal Megatron signing out.


End file.
